Seer Queen
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Kyra never dies and the Elders give her wishes to be human and to have a new life filled with both the good and the bad They send her to another realm and make her Robert Baratheon's daughter But Kyra still has her powers and she ends up finding true love with a man part of a family that her father loves but mother hates. Robb/Kyra


**My names Kyra and ever since being adopted by Robert Baratheon I been a total daddy's girl. I love my dad so much. My dad refused to acknowledge that I was adopted or give me a bastard name. Anyone who tried was punished severely. I never been a Lannister one bit I always been a Baratheon. The only Lannister I am close to and that I can trust is Tyrion. Cersi, Joffrey, and Tywin has hated me from the moment I came into the family. Because of my powers they call me a freak. So you can see why Tyrion and I are so close. I like Jamie but at the same time he's too close to Cersi for me to trust him. Like my father I have always been close to Ned Stark. He has always been like a second father to me. But Catlyn just like Cersi hated and didn't trust me. Today I was excited because I finally get to meet Ned's children. But today is also the day my father is going to talk to Ned about I and Ned's oldest marrying. My father, I, and everyone arrived in the Winterfell castle yard. Everyone in the yard kneeled. My father and I got off our horses and walked over to Ned. Robert motioned Ned and everyone to stand.**

**Ned: Your grace, princess Kyra(Greeted) **

**Robert hugged Ned then Kyra hugged Ned. **

**Robert: Cat(Hugged Catlyn)**

**Robert: Nine years, where have you been?(Asked Ned)**

**Ned: Guarding the North for you your grace**

**Arya: I see the seer, but where's the imp(Said to Sansa)**

**Sansa: Shut up**

**Robert: You must be Robb(Shook Robb's hand)**

**Robert: My you're a pretty one(Said to Sansa)**

**Robert: Your name is?(Asked Arya)**

**Arya: Arya**

**Robert: Show us your muscles(Said to Bran)**

**Bran did**

**Robert: You'll be a soldier. Everyone this is my beautiful daughter Kyra**

**Robb loved that Kyra looked like a Baratheon instead of a Lannister. He had fallen for her the minute she arrived and Kyra felt the same about him. Robb kissed her hand.**

**Robb: It's good to meet you Kyra**

**Kyra: You as well Robb(Smiled and blushed)**

**Cersi walked over and Ned kissed her hand. **

**Ned: My queen(Greeted) **

**Catlyn: My queen(Greeted) **

**Robert: Ned take me to the crypt while your oldest daughter gives my Kyra a tour. I want to give my respects.**

**It didn't take long for Kyra to become close with Jon, Theon, and Sansa. Later Ned joined Robert in the crypts.**

**Robert: I need you Ned, Lord Eddard Stark I would name you the hand of the king.**

**Ned kneeled**

**Ned: I'm not worthy of the honor **

**Robert: I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. **

**Robert: Dammit Ned stand up(Gently hit Ned's shoulder)**

**Ned stood up**

**Robert: You helped me win the Iron Throne. Now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister lived we would have been bound by blood. But It's not to late, I want my Kyra married to your Robb. She will stay here in Winterfell. My daughter told me exactly what Sansa thinks of Joffrey. Let them marry too. We'll join our houses. **

**Soon Robb ran over to them**

**Robb: Kyra and I were taking a walk and we found Brandon on the ground. He's unconscious, Kyra just put him in his bed. **

**That night the Lannister's and Stark's had dinner together. Brandon's fall left his legs paralyzed so he did not join them. Kyra sat next to Sansa who was happy about her arranged marriage to Joffrey. Kyra already knew what Sansa was getting herself into thanks to Kyra's seer powers. She felt bad for Sansa, Kyra was finally getting away from Cersi and Joffrey but Sansa was now going to live with them. But she knew she could not say anything or get her out of it. Robb kept staring at Kyra the whole time making her smile and blush just like Sansa. Arya threw food onto Sansa's face.**

**Sansa: Arya! **

**Sansa: It's not funny!(Kyra cleaned off Sansa's face)**

**Catlyn saw Robb laughing she gave him an unimpressed look and singled him to make Arya leave.**

**Theon: I'll do it, you should be with your future bride**

**He and Robb stood up as Theon made Arya leave Robb walked over to Kyra.**

**Robb: Will you please come with me my lady?(Held out his hand)**

**She took out his hand, stood up, and followed him to where Ned was talking to his brother.**

**Robb: Uncle Benjen(They hugged)**

**Benjen: How are you?**

**Robb: I'm good, this is my finance Kyra Baratheon**

**Benjen: My lady(Greeted)**

**He kissed her hand**

**Benjen: Ned has told me so much about you. You are beautiful **

**Kyra: Thank you my lord**

**Benjen: Benjen, just call me Benjen(Smiled)**

**In the morning Kyra was in one of the rooms making sure she was ready. Her and Robb were marrying right that morning before Ned, Sansa, and Arya move to King's Landing and Jon joins the Night's Watch. There was a knock on the door.**

**Robert: Honey It's me, you ready?**

**Kyra: Yeah**

**He walked in and his breath caught in his throat**

**Robert: You look beautiful, you will be happy here. And I will be happy that you're away from Cersi's, Joffrey's, and Tywin's hate for you. If I ever die and you're still in King's Landing they would hurt or kill you. You are the most beautiful women from King's Landing unlike your mother. Follow your heart and be the queen I know you are.(Walked up to her and rubbed her cheek)**

**Robert: Come on(Held out his arm)**

**She took his arm and followed him into the great hall where everyone was waiting. He walked her over to Robb. " God he's so hot and dashing" Kyra thought. And Robb thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.**

**Robert: Here stands Kyra Baratheon, a princess of King's Landing and my daughter. Who comes to claim her?**

**Robb: Robb of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and Warden of the North. Who gives her?**

**Robert: Robert House of Baratheon and her father**

**Ned: Lady Kyra do you take this man?**

**Kyra: I take this man**

**Robert gently grabbed her hand and placed it in Robb's. Robert sat down with everyone else. **

**The Septon: You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.**

**Robb did the septon wrapped their hands with a ribbon. **

**The Septon: Look upon each other and say the words **

**Robb and Kyra: Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.(Looking at each other)**

**They kissed everyone clapped and cheered. After Robb and Kyra said bye to Ned, Benjen, Sansa, Arya, and Jon they bedded each other. That night Kyra wanted to help watch over Bran but Catlyn wouldn't let her. She was alone while she stormed off angrily towards her and Robb's room. But then suddenly a man seized her throat and held her against the wall. The man took out a knife.**

**The man: First you then the cripple, the Lannister's send their regards.**

**Right as he was about to stab her in the heart she kneeded him in the balls making him miss her heart and stab her right shoulder instead. He threw her on the floor hard. He kicked her hard in the back then took off. Meanwhile Robb entered Bran's room and opened the windows to let in fresh air. **

**Robb: When was the last time you left this room?**

**Catlyn: I have to take care of him**

**Robb: He's not going to die mother**

**Catlyn: Bran needs me**

**Robb: Rickon needs you, he's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows Kyra and I around all day clutching our legs crying-**

**Catlyn: Close the windows I can't stand the sound! Please make them stop!(The wolves going nuts)**

**Robb: Fire, you stay here I'll come back**

**He took off Catlyn walked over to the window looking outside. When she turned around the man was standing there.**

**The man: You're not suppose to be here. No one's suppose to be here. It's a mercy he's dead already.(Holding his bloody knife)**

**Catlyn: No!**

**She fought him despite her hands getting cut up. He threw her onto the floor. As Kyra ran in Bran's direwolf jumped on the man and ripped his throat out killing him. The wolf jumped on the bed and laid back down as Catlyn stood up. Robb ran in with Theon.**

**Robb: Mother! Kyra!(They saw their wounds)**

**Theon: I'll get the maester!(Ran out)**

**Theon returned not long with Maester Luwin. Luwin wrapped up Catlyn's hands then put gaze on Kyra's shoulder. After being given milk of the poppy Kyra and Catlyn were put to bed. In the morning Kyra was gently woken up by Robb.**

**Robb: Sweetie, your uncle Tyrion is here to see you**

**Robb took her to the great hall where Tyrion was talking with Bran.**

**Tyrion: My sweet beautiful niece, It's so good to see you.(Gently pulled her onto her knees so he could hug her)**

**Tyrion: I got good news and bad news. Good news is while late I have a wedding gift for you.**

**A Lannister soldier walked over to them holding a black baby direwolf making her gasp.**

**Tyrion: You're a Stark now, your husband has one and you should too. Besides, you always loved animals and always wanted a pet. Cersi never let you have one. But you deserve one.(Put the pup on her lap)**

**Kyra: Oh my god Tyrion! Thank you!(Petting the pup)**

**Tyrion: Now for the bad news, your father is dead**

**Kyra: What?!(Tears in her eyes)**

**He held her close as she cried **

**Robb: Thank you for letting us know Lord Tyrion. And thank you for giving my wife the gift.**

**Tyrion: Of course**

**Tyrion left as Robb took Kyra and her pup to their room. The pup was a girl and Kyra named her Starlight. Catlyn left not long after Tyrion to see Ned in King's Landing. Two days later Robb received a letter from Sansa. **

**Luwin: You're summoned to King's Landing to pledge fealty to King Joffrey.**

**Robb: Joffrey puts my father in chains and wants my wife dead yet he wants his ass kissed. I'll go but not alone, call the banners.**

**Luwin: All of them my lord? **

**Robb: They have sworn to defend my father have they not?**

**Luwin: They have**

**Robb: Let's see what their words are worth**

**That night all the lords and other people loyal to Ned met in the great hall. The lords knew who Kyra was and glared at her angrily. **

**Umber: I swore loyalty to House Stark not Lannister! I will not pledge loyalty until you get that thing out of your family and house. Divorce her or I will take my men and march them home.**

**Robb: You're welcome to do so Lord Umber. Either way this beautiful woman is my wife and will stay my wife. She's going with us, she is a Stark not a Lannister. Even before we married she was never a Lannister. When I am done with the Lannister's I will march back North, route you out of your keep, and hang you for an oath breaker. **

**Umber: Oath breaker is it?! I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass! Even the Lannister's want that cunt dead!(Stood up pulling out his knife)**

**Robb and Theon stood up protectively and angrily. Robb's direwolf jumped on Umber biting his wrist.**

**Robb: My lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege my lord. That goes for me and my lady. But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me.**

**Umber kicked his chair away angrily **

**Umber: Your meat is bloody tough(Laughed) **

**Robb: Now apologize to my wife**

**Umber: I apologize beautiful Lady Stark**

**In the morning everyone arrived in a field in King's Landing and set up camp. Robb and them looked over the map.**

**Kyra: The river lords are falling back with Jamie at the heel. And Lord Tywin is bringing on a second Lannister army from the south.**

**Suddenly everyone bowed their heads making Robb and Kyra turn around to see Catlyn.**

**Robb: Mother(Smiled) **

**Catlyn: You look well**

**Theon: We thought not to meet you hear mi lady**

**Catlyn: I had not thought to be here. I will speak with my son alone. **

**Everyone else left Kyra followed Theon Catlyn and Robb hugged.**

**Catlyn: I remember the day you came into this world. Red face and screaming. Now I find you leading an army.(Rubbing his cheek)**

**Robb: If you think you can send me back to Winterfell.**

**Catlyn: I would if I could **

**Robb: There was a letter from Sansa(Handed it to her)**

**Catlyn: From the queen you mean **

**She sat down as she read it**

**Catlyn: There's no mention of Arya**

**Robb: No**

**Catlyn: How many men do you have?**

**Robb: 18000, If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey-(Sat down) **

**Catlyn: You would never be allowed to leave no. Our best hope, our only hope is that you can defeat them in the fields of battle.**

**Robb: And if I lose? **

**Catlyn: If you lose your father dies. Your sisters die, we die.**

**Robb: Well that makes it simple then **

**Catlyn: I suppose it does**

**That night they looked at the map again**

**Rodrik Cassel: Scouts report Lord Tywin moves North. We need to get him on broken ground.**

**A man: No we need to get around him and siege Jamie at Riverrun. Do that and the River lords will join us.**

**Theon: To do so we need to cross the river. The only crossing is at the Twins. Lord Frey controls that bridge. **

**Kyra: So do we move against Jamie or Lord Tywin? **

**Robb: Jamie, and we don't need to waste a battle or mission on him. Kyra you have powers. With a wave of your hand you can bring anything and anyone. And make anything and anyone disappear. Bring him here with his hands tied.**

**Kyra: Your right, everyone follow me**

**Everyone followed her outside and gathered in a circle.**

**Jamie: What the fuck?!(He appeared on the ground with his hands tied and weaponless) **

**He noticed everyone including his niece**

**Jamie: Ah niece, I should have known this was your doing. Lady Catlyn Stark, I'd offer you my sword but I've seen to lost it.(Smiled)**

**Catlyn: It's not your sword I want, give me my daughters back. Give me my husband.**

**Jamie: I lost them too I'm afraid**

**Theon: Kill him Robb and Kyra, send his head back to his father.**

**Robb: He's more use to us alive then dead**

**Catlyn: Take him away and put him in chains**

**Umber: Come on pretty man(Pulled Jamie up and forced him to walk)**

**Kyra: One victory does not make us conquers. Did we free my father in law? Did we rescue my sister in laws from the queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over.(Announced)**

**She and Robb walked away the rest of the night Theon taught Kyra how to fight and defend herself. It wasn't just her wish but Robb's. Luckily Kyra was a fast learner and was very skilled. In the morning everyone received word that it was to late to save Ned. He was beheaded that morning. Robb kneeled on the ground sobbing as Kyra cried too holding him. Catlyn walked over making them look up. Robb got up and ran into Catlyn's arms. **

**Robb: I'm going to kill them all, every one of them. I'm going to kill them all.(Catlyn ran her fingers through his hair)**

**Meanwhile in King's Landing**

**Joffrey: As soon as you have bled I'll put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long.(Said to Sansa)**

**She saw heads on pikes including Ned's**

**Sansa: No please no!(Cried as the Mountain held her in place)**

**Joffrey: This one's your father, this one here. Look at him and see what happens to traitors. **

**Sansa: You promised to be merciful(Crying) **

**Joffrey: I was, I gave him a clean death. Look at him**

**Sansa: Please let me go home I won't do any treason I swear I-(Crying)**

**Joffrey: Mother says I'm still to marry you so you'll stay here and obey. Look at him!**

**She did**

**Sansa: How long do I have to look?**

**Joffrey: As long as it pleases me. You want to see the rest?**

**Sansa: Yes please your grace**

**Joffrey: That one's your septa there. I'll tell you what I'll give you a present. After I raise my army and kill your traitor brother and my traitor freak sister I'll give you their heads as well.**

**Sansa: Or maybe they'll give me yours**

**Joffrey: My mother says a king should never strike his lady. Sir Meryn**

**Meryn slapped Sansa twice hard in the face. That night at Robb's camp.**

**Umber: There is the only king and queen I'll bend to. The King and Queen of the North!(Pulled out his sword and pointed at Robb and Kyra)**

**He kneeled as Robb and Kyra stood up **

**Theon: Am I your brother Robb, now and always?(Stood)**

**Robb: Now and always **

**Theon pulled out his sword and kneeled in front of him and Kyra.**

**Theon: My sword is yours my lord and lady in victory and defeat. From this day until my last day. **

**Umber: The King and Queen of the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King and Queen of the North". In the morning Theon went back to Winterfell. Kyra got the news that Renly Baratheon was murdered. Renly was the only one of her father's brothers that she loved. Renly was always such a sweet, kind, and good man. Unlike cruel, arrogant, and asshole Stannis. Sadly though Stannis and his army had joined them this morning. Kyra went into the woods and took her anger out on a tree with her sword. She was angry that she lost her farther and now her uncle Renly. But she was also angry that she still had a mother in law who didn't accept or want her in the family and hated her guts. Kyra was sure if she loses her brother in laws Brandon and Rickon and her sister in laws Catlyn will blame her just like when they lost Ned. Soon she heard someone calling her name snapping her out of her trance. She looked to see Catlyn standing there.**

**Catlyn: You reined your sword!**

**This was the first time Kyra heard Catlyn speak to her without anger in her voice.**

**Catlyn: I'm sorry about Renly, I liked him too. And I'm sorry for everything I have said and done to you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I was wrong about everything. You were never a Lannister you were a Baratheon. A good Baratheon. And now and forever you're a Stark, my son's wife, Queen of the North, and my daughter in law. I'm so sorry Kyra so sorry. And no, I don't believe your powers make you a freak. I believe they make you unique and very helpful and cool.**

**Kyra threw her sword onto the ground, fell to her knees, and sobbed. Catlyn walked over, kneeled in front of her, and gently pulled Kyra into a hug. Once Kyra calmed down Catlyn put her arm around Kyra's shoulder's and walked with her back to camp. Robb walked over to them smiling. **

**Robb: Now this is what I wanted to see since the wedding night(Wiping some of the tears on Kyra's face)**

**A soldier: My king and queen Jamie's gone. He escaped last night.**

**Robb: How?!**

**The soldier pointed at Catlyn. He forced Catlyn into her tent and made her sit down.**

**Robb: Tell me this isn't true, why?**

**Catlyn: For the girls**

**Robb: You betrayed me**

**Catlyn: Robb-**

**Robb: No, you knew I would not allow it and you did it anyways. **

**Catlyn: Bran and Rickon are captives in Winterfell. Sansa and Arya are captives in King's Landing. I have five children and only one of them is free.**

**Lord Karstark: I lost my son to the Kingslayer. He was strangled by a chain. You commit treason because your children are prisoners?**

**Catlyn: I sorry for your son my lord-**

**Lord Karstark: I don't want your grief I want my revenge. And you stole it from me.**

**Catlyn: Killing Jamie Lannister would not buy life for your son. But returning him to King's Landing may buy life for mine.**

**Robb: Jamie Lannister played you for a fool. You weakend our position. You brought disguard into our camp and you did it all behind my back. You hated my wife since the day she came to Winterfell and now suddenly you're nice to her?! If you thought being nice to her was going to make it forgivable from me or her that you freeded her uncle you're wrong! **

**Robb: Make sure she's guarded day and night!(Said to his soldiers)**

**Catlyn: Robb, Kyra-(Stood up)**

**Robb and Kyra walked out. Later they got news that Theon took Winterfell and is keeping Bran and Rickon hostage. Robb and Kyra met with Stannis that night.**

**Stannis: We sent a dozen ravens none have returned. My bastard is a day away from Winterfell-**

**Robb: Theon has my brothers, if we storm the castle-**

**Stannis: He wouldn't dare hurt the boys. There his only hope escaping the North with his head.**

**Robb: Send word to your son. Any Iron born who surrenders will be allowed to return safely to their homes.**

**Kyra: With the exception of Theon Greyjoy. He betrayed me, my husband, and our house. I loved him, besides Jon he was my best friend. We'll hunt him down know matter where he runs.**

**Stannis: Excuse me my lord, may lady and niece(Stood up)**

**Robb and Kyra stood up as Stannis left**

**Kyra: Are you okay?**

**Robb: Am I okay? I had to arrest my mother, my mother hates my wife, the Lannister's have my sister's. The man that you and I considered our closets friend has taken our home and my brothers. We're fighting a war and I don't know if we should march South or North-**

**Kyra: I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I was being stupid I-**

**Robb: No forgive me, you were being kind. I hear you like to play the harp. I would love to hear you play.**

**Kyra: No, no you would not(Laughed)**

**Robb laughed he poured wine and handed her a cup. Kyra took a drink. As soon as she put the cup down she and Robb started making out and taking off each other's clothes. They landed on the ground landing on each other. In the morning when they woke up and got their clothes back on a soldier walked in.**

**The soldier: A letter for you my king from your uncle Edmure Tully.(Handed him a letter)**

**The soldier left as Robb read the letter **

**Robb: My uncle Edmure is marrying Roslin Frey one of Waldir Frey's daughter's. This is our chance to cross the bridge and retake Jamie. We need to go to the wedding tomorrow night.**

**But Kyra's seer powers were kicking in**

**Kyra: No, I seen the future with my seer powers as soon as I seen the letter. No matter what we were never crossing that bridge. It's a trap, we go and you, me, and your mother will be slaughtered by Stannis and his soldiers. I knew there was a good reason why I never had any love or trust for that uncle. Edmure will be a prisoner of House Frey not family.**

**Robb: I believe you, but how do we explain to the Frey's why we're not accepting the invitation? **

**Kyra: Oh no we're still going, but you, I, your mother, and all the lords and soldiers will be wearing armor under our clothes. **

**The next night everyone was in Frey's great hall eating, laughing, and talking. But Robb, Kyra, and Catlyn were also hoping the plan works and that they make it out alive. As one of Waldier's soldier's shut the doors the music started. But the slaughter also started. Kyra successfully shimmered herself, Robb, and most of the lords and soldiers out of there. But some of them already got their throats slashed one of the people being Catlyn. Robb cried in Kyra's arms for his mom. Robb cried himself to sleep. While Robb slept Kyra started writing a letter. Robb slowly opened his eyes.**

**Robb: Who are you writing to?(Sat up)**

**Kyra: Writing to Jon, I'm telling him everything that happened. Theon, Ramsey and his father taking Winterfell, Edmure's wedding and imprisonment, and your mother's death. Plus his new future niece of nephew.(Robb walked over to her)**

**Robb nodded then his face was filled with shock**

**Robb: What now?(Laughed)**

**Robb: Are you certain?**

**She nodded yes**

**Kyra: Are you angry with me? I know this is horrible timing.**

**Robb: Angry?**

**Robb: You're my queen(Kneeled in front of her rubbing her cheeks)**

**Kyra: And I have your little prince or princess inside me**

**Robb: Maybe one of each(Smiled)**

**Kyra: Don't get greedy(Laughed)**

**Robb laughed she kissed his forehead. **

**Robb: I love you, do you hear me? I love you**

**They made out in the morning they looked at the map and tried to come up with a plan to kill Waldir Frey and his sons, save Edmure, and revenge Catlyn. But to also still save Sansa and Arya.**

**Kyra: I had a premonition last night. Bran and Rickon are safe they escaped Winterfell. Now we just need to worry about Sansa and Arya.**

**Robb: If we take Tywin's castle from him the lords of Westros will realize he's not invincible. Take his home, take his gold, and his power. **

**Kyra: Do we have enough men? **

**Robb: If we lose the war we'll die the way my father died. Or worse**

**Kyra: Show the Lannister's what it feels like to lose what they love. But I am begging you to leave Tyrion alone. He's not like them.**

**Robb: I promise my queen, I promise Tyrion will be safe and unharmed. And will have a part in our lives.**

**Kyra: Good, because I can't wait for him to meet his little niece or nephew. And I already picked out the name if it's a boy.(They grabbed each other's hands) **

**Robb: Oh have you? It seems to me the father should have a say in the naming.**

**Kyra: Eddard, don't you want to teach little Ned how to ride a horse?**

**Robb: I do**

**They kissed, that night Robb and Kyra were in their tent talking when Umber walked in. **

**Umber: Can I talk to Queen Kyra for a moment please**

**Kyra: Of course Lord Umber**

**Kyra followed him out and into his tent**

**Umber: You saved us last night Lady Stark thank you. And I'm sorry about Catlyn.**

**Kyra: Thank you, and your welcome **

**Umber: But I'm not sorry about this **

**He put a cloth over her mouth with some liquid that knocked her out. Robb must have falling asleep because when he woke up it was morning. He went outside to find Kyra.**

**A soldier: My lord, Lord Umber is gone**

**Robb: Where's my wife? She was visiting with him last night.**

**The soldier: I found this letter in Umber's tent from Ramsey Bolton. It explains why both Umber and Kyra are gone.(Handed him the letter)**

**Robb read the letter and his breath caught in his throat **

" **Lord Umber, we both know you have no love or trust for the new Stark Queen. You hate her, wish you could follow a different queen, and want Kyra Stark dead. I have a better deal then dead. Bring Kyra Stark to me. I will make her my wife. I promise she will have no say or power in anything. And I promise she will suffer. "**

**Lord Karstark: What is the meaning of this?!(Two soldiers dragged him over to Robb)**

**Soldier 1: Rickard Karstark here helped make sure Umber could escape taking Queen Kyra.**

**Robb: Is that true?**

**Lord Karstark: Yes It's true! That cunt is part of the same family as Jamie! She is a Lannister no matter what you say and that family killed my son! You could have had any girl in the kingdom and you choose that seer freak! This is all on you Robb Stark!**

**Robb: Make him kneel**

**The soldiers made Lord Karstark kneel and Robb chopped off his head.**

**Soldier 2: My king, I don't want to make you feel worse but Joffrey married someone else. Margery of House Tywell, the Lannister's beheaded Sansa. We know Arya escaped King's Landing but we don't know where she is.**

**Meanwhile Umber arrived and threw Kyra hard on the ground of the Winterfell castle yard. Roose and Ramsey walked over to her.**

**Roose: Lady Kyra, you will marry my son. If you refuse or use your seer powers to escape I will send soldiers to Robb's camp and slaughter him.**

**Ramsey: It's an honor to meet you my lady(Forced her to stand then kissed her cheek)**

**A maid took her to Sansa's old room and untied her hands and feet.**

**The maid: I will bring you a bowl of hot water, you must want to wash.**

**Kyra: Thank you**

**The maid: Welcome home Lady Stark, the North remembers. **

**The maid left after Kyra washed up she went back outside to get some air. " I have to do this I have to protect Robb" she thought as she took everything in and a tear went down her cheek.**

**Myranda: I like your dress(Walked over)**

**Kyra: Thank you, who are you?**

**Myranda: I'm Myranda, the kennel master's daughter. And there's someone else you should meet.**

**Myranda opened the doors to the cells and made Kira walk down. When she got to an open cell she saw someone she thought she would never see again.**

**Kyra: Theon**

**Theon/Reek: No, you shouldn't be here**

**Kyra cried and stormed out later she had dinner with Roose and Ramsey as Theon/Reek served them.**

**Roose: I trust you find your chambers suitable my lady?**

**Kyra: Yes thank you my lord**

**Ramsey: Allow me(Poured Kyra a drink)**

**Ramsey: Mother(Poured his mother a drink)**

**Ramsey's mom: Thank you Ramsey**

**Ramsey: My lady, a toast to our wedding tonight.(Stood up)**

**Roose: To your wedding**

**Ramsey's mother: To your wedding **

**Ramsey sat back down**

**Ramsey's mother: It must be difficult for you being in a strange place.**

**Kyra: It's not a strange place It's my home. It's the people that are strange.**

**Ramsey: Your right very strange, more wine please**

**Theon/Reek walked in **

**Ramsey: I hear you two have been reunited. It's a fitting place for it. Are you still angry with him? After what he did? Don't worry I punished him for it. He's not Iron born anymore. He's not Theon Greyjoy anymore he's a new man. A new person. Aren't you Reek?**

**Theon/Reek: Yes master **

**Ramsey: That's his new name, Reek**

**Kyra: Why are you doing this?**

**Ramsey: Because Reek has something to say to you. Don't you Reek? An apology? Apologize to Lady Kyra for what you did. Apologize for trying to take over her home and trying to kill Brandon and Rickon Stark.**

**Theon/Reek: I'm sorry**

**Ramsey: Look at her Reek, apologies don't mean anything if you're not looking the person in the eyes.**

**Theon/Reek: I'm sorry**

**Ramsey: Sorry for what?**

**Theon/Reek: For trying to kill Brandon and Rickon**

**Ramsey: There, over and done with. Doesn't everyone feel better? I know I do, that was getting very tense. You know Reek is the one here part of your Stark family. Reek, you will give away the bride.**

**Roose: Yes yes very good**

**Ramsey: Wonderful **

**That night Kyra walked over to Ramsey for her wedding night with Theon/Reek walking in front of her.**

**Roose: Who comes here to wed?**

**Theon: Kyra of House Baratheon, who comes to claim her?**

**Ramsey: Ramsey of House Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell. Who gives her?**

**Theon/Reek: Theon of House Greyjoy**

**Roose: Lady Kyra do you take this man?**

**After a long pause Kyra finally spoke**

**Kyra: I take this man**

**Ramsey walked Kyra to Sansa's room which was now hers with Theon/Reek following.**

**Ramsey: Are you pleased my lady?**

**She nodded yes**

**Ramsey: Good, I want you to be happy**

**He rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips**

**Ramsey: Take off your clothes**

**Theon/Reek tried to leave**

**Ramsey: No no no, you stay here Reek you watch.**

**Ramsey: Do I need to ask again? I hate asking a second time.(Said to Kyra)**

**Kyra slowly started taking off her fur dress as Theon/Reek closed the door.**

**Ramsey: Reek, I told you to watch**

**Kyra gasped as he ripped the back of her dress. He forced her to lay on her stomach on the bed. Kyra cried and screamed as he raped her from behind. In the morning Theon/Reek unlocked Kyra's door and brought her a drink and food. Kyra was laying on the bed crying covered in bruises. He closed her windows.**

**Kyra: Theon wait(Sat up)**

**Theon/Reek: Not Theon my lady, Reek**

**Kyra: Help me**

**Theon/Reek: You're his wife now**

**Kyra: Theon **

**Theon/Reek: Do as he says or he'll hurt you**

**Kyra: He already hurts me every night. All day I'm locked in this room. And every night he comes. It can't be any worse.(Crying)**

**Theon/Reek: It can, It can always be worse**

**Kyra got up and walked towards Theon/Reek making him back up.**

**Kyra: What did he do to you?**

**Theon/Reek: Please(Cried as he tried to leave)**

**Kyra: You betrayed Robb and I! You betrayed my family!(Stopped him as she cried)**

**Theon/Reek: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Kyra: You have to help me! Theon help me!(Crying as she's grabbing him)**

**Theon/Reek: He'll see us, you don't know him.**

**Kyra: My family still has friends in the North. All I need to do is give a signal and they'll help me.**

**Kyra: Climb to the top of the tower, light this candle, and put it in the window. Promise me Theon.(Grabs a candle)**

**Theon/Reek: Reek! Reek! My name is Reek(Crying as Kyra grabs him so he can't leave)**

**Kyra: Your name is Theon Greyjoy, last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy Lord of the Iron Islands. Do you hear me? Theon, promise me.**

**He nods yes then leaves shutting and locking the door. Theon/Reek makes his way to the tower. But when he walks into the tower room Ramsey is sitting in there.**

**Ramsey: Yes Reek?**

**Later Kyra walks over to Ramsey on one of the balcony's because of him summoning her.**

**Ramsey: My beautiful wife**

**He kissed her cheek **

**Ramsey: I heard stories of your beauty. I was so happy when I saw the stories were true. You made me very happy.(Grabbed her shoulders)**

**She followed him down**

**Ramsey: One day I'll be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. And you'll be my lady.**

**Kyra: But isn't your step-mother pregnant? **

**Ramsey: What of it?**

**Kyra: What if she has a boy?**

**Ramsey: Then I'll have a baby brother **

**Kyra: But he'll be the heir**

**Ramsey: I'm Lord Bolton's oldest son**

**Kyra: But you're a bastard a true born will always have a stronger claim.**

**Ramsey: I've been nationalized by a royal decree **

**Kyra: By my brother Tommon Baratheon, another bastard. **

**Ramsey: Bastards can rise high in the world. Like Jon Snow, born the Bastard of Winterfell now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. You didn't know? Yes he's done very well for himself. I nearly forgot why I asked you to join me. Come my lady.**

**She followed him over to a women's body that's skinned alive making her gasp. **

**Ramsey: Your Northern friend, Reek told me you wanted to leave. Why? Winterfell is your home and I'm your husband. Tough old bird, but everyone talks once I start beating them. This one her heart gave out before I got to her face. Try anything like this again and I'll have my father keep his promise and Robb Stark will be slaughtered. **

**Ramsey: Bring my wife back to her chamber.(Said to two of his soldiers) **

**Ramsey: You should hold onto your candles. The nights are so long now.**

**He kissed her crying cheek the two soldiers took her back to her room. Later Stannis and his army showed up in the fields of Winterfell. As soon as Ramsey and his soldiers went into the field for battle Kyra made her way onto the balconies. But not long after she ran into Myranda and Theon/Reek. Myranda was pointing an arrow at her.**

**Myranda: Mi lady, I've come to escort you back to your chamber.**

**Theon/Reek: Go with her please**

**Kyra: I know what Ramsey is, you forget I am a seer. I know exactly what he'll do to me as soon as I give birth. If I'm going to die let It happen while there's still some of me left.**

**Myranda: Yes you're right, he needs a baby or two from you and once you done that you're useless. But he doesn't need all of you while your alive. So should we wait for him to get back or should we begin now? Your leaving it to me? Good, let's begin.**

**Theon who was no longer Reek seized Myranda **

**Myranda: Reek stop! Stop!(Screamed)**

**He threw her off of the balcony making her land on the ground killing her. **

**A soldier: Open the gates(Yelled)**

**Theon: He's coming back**

**He grabbed her hand and they ran to the back wall and climbed on. She grabbed his hand tight and they jumped. As soon as they landed they ran into the woods. Kyra stopped to catch her breath.**

**Theon: We can't stop(Grabbed her hand pulling her)**

**They got to a river **

**Theon: We have to cross here**

**She gasped after putting her foot in**

**Kyra: I can't**

**Theon: It's the only way**

**Kyra: It's too cold I can't, I won't make it I'll die.**

**Theon: I've seen what these hounds do to a person. This way is better.**

**Kyra gasped as Theon pulled her through the water. Once they were out they continued walking.**

**Theon: Over here(Grabbed her arm pulling her)**

**They hid by a falling tree. Kyra was freezing and shivering as they sat down.**

**Theon: Kyra? Kyra?(Said gently)**

**He pulled her into his arms and held her close rubbing her back. In that moment any hatred and anger she had towards Theon was completely gone. She totally forgave him. She was away from that monster because of Theon. And she saw what that monster did to Theon and he has been punished enough. Soon they heard soldiers yelling and dogs barking. **

**Theon: Stay here I'll get them away(Stood up)**

**Kyra: No, I won't make it without you(Pulled him back down)**

**Theon: You will, go North only North. Jon is Lord Commander of Castle Black. He'll help you.**

**He kissed her forehead then ran at the soldiers who rode over.**

**Soldier 1: Where is Lady Bolton?**

**Theon: Dead**

**Soldier 1: Liar**

**Theon: I left her to die in the snow**

**But the soldiers and dogs went over to where Kyra was hiding.**

**Soldier 1: I can't wait to see which part Ramsey cuts off you this time. **

**Brianne and Podrick rode over**

**Soldier 1: It's a bloody women-**

**She killed him she and Podrick fought and killed the soldiers.**

**A soldier: No please**

**Brianne slit his throat the soldier Podrick was fighting knocked him onto the ground. Podrick crawled back as the soldier walked towards him. Before the soldier could do anything Theon stabbed him in the back killing him. All the soldiers and the two dogs were dead. Podrick stood up Kyra walked over to Theon. Brianne walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.**

**Brianne: Lady Kyra, my names Brianne of Tarth. I served your uncle Renly, I was part of his kings guard. I loved the man I served and I was there when he died. From the moment he died I vowed I would serve his niece. I offer my services once again to a Baratheon. I will shield your back and give my life for you if need be. I swear it.**

**Kyra: And I vow that you should always have a place by my hearth. And meat and mead at my table. I pledge to not ask any service of you that will bring you dishonor. I swear it, arise.**

**Brianne stood up Theon began his journey back to the Iron Islands while Brianne and Podrick took Kyra to the wall. When her, Brianne, and Podrick arrived they were surrounded by Free Folk and Night Watch men. When Kyra looked at the balcony's she finally saw who she wanted to see. Her brother-in-law, best friend, and the only other person in her Stark family besides Theon that was/is despised by Catlyn and other people. As soon as Jon was down the steps she jumped into his arms that held her tight. Kyra wrote to Robb right away. Letting him know she was safe and with Jon. But also letting him know not to come. In order for him to get to the wall he has to go through Winterfell. Ramsey will slaughter him if he steps foot in Winterfell. Later Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Kyra, and Edd were eating in the great hall with everyone. Tormund kept staring at Brianne the whole time. **

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Kyra: That's alright, there are more important things**

**A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: Letter for you Lord Commander **

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But Jon took the letter anyways and opened it. Everyone could tell by the look on Jon's face that the letter was not good. He read it out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Kyra looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Kyra: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Kyra: You will watch as my solders take turns raping Kyra. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Kyra: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Kyra: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Kyra: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Kyra: We'll make camp in Winterfell. I'll write to Robb for him and his soldiers to join us. You and Robb are sons of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Kyra grabbed his hand**

**Kyra: A monster has taken our home and your brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Kyra, Podrick, Brianne, and Jon left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Kyra, and Jon met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Kyra: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you and your brother don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you you're the greatest swords man that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you and your brother have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Kyra: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Kyra: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Kyra took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman Kyra, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine-looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways. When they got back Robb and his soldiers had arrived. Robb and Kyra felt their hearts jump when they saw each other. They ran to each other smashing their lips together. **

**Robb: I thought I lost you! I thought I lost you!(Hugged her tight as they cried)**

**Robb: Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!(Rubbing her cheeks)**

**Kyra: Now that I'm away from that monster and back in the arms of my true love no I'm not hurt.(Ran her fingers through his hair)**

**Robb: Did that little bastard rape you?**

**She nodded yes he kissed her forehead.**

**Robb: Brother, It's good to finally see you again(Him and Jon hugged each other tight)**

**Jon: I missed you brother so much, I love you(Hugging him tight back)**

**Robb: I love you too(Rubbed Jon's cheek)**

**Robb: And I love you my darling, someone else has been waiting to see you again.(Grabbed her hands)**

**Robb whistled a fully-grown Starlight ran over to them along with Ghost and Robb's wolf.**

**Kyra: My girl, I missed you(Kneeled petting her)**

**Robb: I was a fool to still trust Umber after the way he talked to you during that meeting. I should have known he still hated you and would hurt you. I should have kept an eye on Rickard Karstark after Jamie's escape also. I should have known he hated and was going to hurt you too. I beheaded him after I found out he helped Umber take you away. This is all my fault, please forgive me sweetie. And please forgive me for asking you to stay out of the fight. You're pregnant, I can't lose you or our child.(She stood up)**

**Kyra: There's nothing to forgive, about any of it. I love you too honey. I will stay out of the fight. I promise.**

**Jon: Davos can stay with her and keep her company. He's not much of a fighter and he always says he's a liability in fight's.**

**That night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Tormund: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse-riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Jon: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Jon saw he was confused and laughed and smiled**

**Jon: A pincer move**

**He laughed and smiled again**

**Jon: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Kyra: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon walked over to Tormund**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Jon: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Robb: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Jon Snow, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on Jon's shoulders) **

**Tormund and Davos walked out. In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey cut his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brothers. The sooner you get to them the sooner you get to see them. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon and Robb quickly jumped on their horses and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon and Robb Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Tormund: Jon don't(Whispered)**

**Jon and Robb took off towards Ramsey's army. Some of Jon and Robb's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund and his Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Jon onto the ground. Jon grabbed a shield and kept it up as the guy went at him. Robb stabbed him through the head killing him. Robb pulled Jon gently to his feet.**

**Robb: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Robb squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Robb, and all of their men. Tormund and Jon ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Jon ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Jon! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Jon with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, and Robb crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, and Robb took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and Wun Wun ran in. Jon, Tormund, and Robb ran in. Ramsey shot Wun Wun with an arrow killing him.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat Snow. I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Robb his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Later Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Jon: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. Robb is my king from this day until his last day! And Kyra is my queen from this day until her last day!**

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. Robb Stark is the Young Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Robb: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Robb and Kyra Stark. The King and Queen in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King and Queen in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King and Queen in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. **

**Robb: Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hands?**

**Kyra: Jon and Robb expect you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I was taught how to fight and I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: My queen I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: We are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Robb: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want the Free Folk and I to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I will go. Looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**As soon as the meeting was over Tormund hugged Jon goodbye and left for East-Watch-by-the-Sea with the Free Folk. Later that day Jon had another meeting because of some letters he and Kyra received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. **

**Kyra: And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. It's me and me only she wants and is willing to meet with. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Robb: She's here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Kyra: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. Jon and I know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my queen. We need the Queen of the North in the North.**

**Kyra: The North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us. None of you have seen the army of the dead Jon has. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it. As I said Danerys wants to meet with me and me only. It has to be me.**

**Later Kyra and Davos arrived at Dragonstone and were surrounded by Dothraki men. Kyra spotted Tyrion and smiled as she walked over to him.**

**Tyrion: The bastard of King's Landing(Joked)**

**Kyra: Dwarf of Castly Rock(Joked)**

**They smiled and hugged. He kissed her cheek.**

**Tyrion: I'm Tyrion Lannister(Said to Davos)**

**They shook hands**

**Davos: Davos Seaworth**

**Tyrion: Missandi is the queen's most trusted advisor **

**Missandi: Welcome to Dragonstone, if you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.**

**Kyra: Of course**

**Everyone handed their weapons **

**Missandi: Please this way**

**Kyra and Davos followed her and Tyrion**

**Tyrion: I'm so sorry about Sansa **

**Kyra: Thank you, everyone thinks I'm a fool for coming here.**

**Tyrion: Of course they do, as your uncle I would have advised against it. Danerys knows you're my niece and Cersi's daughter. I had no choice but to tell her. But I also told her plenty of times you're the good child. That you're the good Baratheon. I hear you're pregnant with Robb's child. Congratulations. **

**A big dragon flew above making Kyra and Davos get down. Tyrion gently pulled Kyra to her feet. **

**Tyrion: I'd say you get use to them, but you never really do. Come niece their mother is waiting for you. **

**Kyra and Davos entered the castle then walked into the throne room spotting Danerys on her throne.**

**Missandi: You stand in the presence of Danerys of house Targaryn rightful heir to the iron throat. Queen of the Andals and the First Men. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.**

**Davos: This is Kyra Stark, and as you already know she's also Tyrion's niece and Cersi's daughter. Her adoptive last name is Baratheon. She's Queen of the North.**

**Danerys: Thank you for traveling so far my lady. I hope the seas weren't too rough?**

**Kyra: The winds were kind your grace**

**Davos: Apologies your grace, Kyra Stark is Queen of the North she's not a lady.**

**Danerys: Forgive me-**

**Tyrion: Your grace this is Davos Seaworth**

**Danerys: Forgive me Davos, I never did receive a formal education. I believe the last ruler of the North was Tarwin Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryn. In exchange for his life and the lives of the North Tarwin Stark pledged to House Targaryn. Or do I have my facts wrong?**

**Davos: I wasn't there your grace**

**Danerys: No of course not, but still an oath is an oath. And the oath was forever. So I assume my lady you're here to bend the knee.**

**Kyra: I am not**

**Danerys: That is unfortunate, you traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryn. **

**Kyra: Break faith? Your father burned my husband's grandfather alive. He burned my husband's uncle alive. He would have burned the seven kingdoms. **

**Danerys: My father was an evil men. On behalf of House Targaryn I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter for her father's crimes. Our two houses were allies for centauries. And those were the best centauries the Seven Kingdoms ever known. Centauries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryn on the Iron Throne and a Stark as ruler of the North. I am the last Targaryn Kyra Stark Honor the pledge your husband's ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Queen of the North. Together we will save the country from the people who would destroy it. **

**Kyra: Your right, you're not guilty of your father's crimes. And I'm not held by my husband's ancestor's pledge.**

**Danerys: Then why are you here?**

**Kyra: I need your help and you need mine**

**Danerys: Did you see three dragons when you arrived?**

**Kyra: I did**

**Danerys: Did you see the Dorthaki? All who have sworn to kill for me.**

**Kyra: There hard to miss**

**Danerys: And I need your help?**

**Kyra: You haven't stormed Kings Landing, why not? The only reason I can see is that you don't want to kill a thousand of innocent people. So that means you're better than Cersi.**

**Danerys: Still that doesn't explain why I need your help**

**Kyra: Because right now you, I, Cersi, and everyone are children playing a game and screaming that the rules aren't fair.**

**Danerys: You told me this is the child of your sister that you love.**

**Tyrion: I do**

**Danerys: In the time she has met me she has refused to call me queen. She has refused to bow and now she is calling me a child.**

**Tyrion: She's calling all of us children, figure of speech.**

**Kyra: Your grace everyone you know will die before winters over if we don't defeat the enemy of the North.**

**Danerys: As far as I can see you are the only Northern enemy. **

**Kyra: I'm not your enemy, the dead are the enemy.**

**Danerys: The dead, is that another figure of speech?**

**Kyra: The army of the dead is on the march**

**Tyrion: The army of the dead?**

**Kyra: Do you think I'm a liar or a mad women uncle?**

**Tyrion: No I don't think you are either of those things**

**Kyra: The army of the dead is real, the White Walkers are real. The Night King is real. My brother-in-law Jon has seen them. If they get pass the wall and were fighting amongst ourselves were finished.**

**Danerys: I was born in Dragonstone, not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Your father and father-in-law were best friends were they not? I wonder if your father-in-law knew that his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me I don't remember all their names. I have been sold, chained, betrayed, raped, and defiled. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will.(walked over to Kyra)**

**Kyra: You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King.**

**Davos: You don't believe her and I don't blame you. But if destiny has brought Danerys Targaryn back to our shores it also made Kyra Stark Queen of the North. You're the first to bring Dothraki to Westros. Kyra is the first seer queen. Those things that you don't believe her brother-in-law faced them. Kyra also has been raped, beaten, kidnapped, forced into unwanted marriage, and hated and untrusted ever since becoming queen. Her own mother-in-law hated her and never saw her as part of the family. She risked her life for her family and people. If we don't put aside our differences and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter who's skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.**

**Tyrion: If it doesn't matter then you might as well kneel. Swear allegiance to Queen Danerys. Help her to defeat your mother and together our armies we'll protect the North.**

**Kyra: There's no time for that! There's no time for any of this! While we stand here debating-**

**Tyrion: It takes no time to bend the knee, pledge your swords to her cause. **

**Kyra: And why would I do that! I mean no offense your grace! But I don't know you. As far as I can tell your claim to the throne rest entirely on your father's name! And my husband's uncle fought to overthrow the Mad King! The Lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can. **

**Danerys: That's fair, It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself Queen of the North you are an open rebellion. You must be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.**

**Kyra: Am I your prisoner? **

**Danerys: Not yet**

**Kyra and Davos left the room. Meanwhile Arya arrived at the Winterfell gate. Luckily the soldiers recognized her and let her into the castle yard.**

**A soldier: I'll go get Robb and Jon. Queen Kyra's not here though, she's on a mission.**

**The soldier ran into the great hall where Robb and Jon were.**

**The soldier: My king, Lord Snow, Arya is alive. She just arrived in the yard.**

**Robb and Jon followed the soldier over to Arya. Arya jumped into Jon's arms and hugged him. Then she did the same to Robb.**

**Robb: I'm sorry Arya, Sansa and Rickon are dead and we still don't know where Bran is.**

**By the next day after a lot more talking Danerys finally trusted Kyra and she trusted her. Danerys even accepted Kyra as Queen of the North. The same day Kyra and Gendry met and found out they are brother and sister. They loved each other and became close right away. Kyra finally had a brother that loved her and that trusted her and that she could trust back. And she loved him back with all her heart. Danerys waited on the beach by the row boats for her. Kyra walked over to her.**

**Kyra: Well if I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the Queen of the North anymore.**

**Danerys: I grown use to her **

**Kyra: I wish you good fortune in the wars to come your grace**

**Kyra left with Davos, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry. Later they arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund. **

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk her out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Tormund: How many queens are there now besides you?**

**Kyra: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother who also happens to be your adoptive mother?**

**Gendry laughed**

**Kyra: Both**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? **

**Kyra nodded yes. After talking with the East Watch prisoners they began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi.**

**Kyra: You alright brother?(Asked Gendry)**

**He nodded yes**

**Kyra: Never been North before?**

**Gendry: I never seen snow before**

**Tormund: Beautiful hey, I can breath again. Down South the air smells like pig shit.**

**Kyra: You never been South**

**Tormund: I been to Winterfell**

**Kyra: That's the North**

**Tormund huffed**

**Gendry: How did the men keep their balls from freezing off?**

**Tormund: You have to keep moving that's the secret. Walking's good, fighting's better, and fuckens best.**

**Kyra: Tormund there's not a woman in 100 miles here except for me.**

**Tormund: We have to make do with what we got don't we.(Leaned into Kyra)**

**She laughed and pushed him playfully. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: You're the one they call the dog**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Were you born mean or do you just hate Widlings?**

**The Hound: I don't give shits about Widling, It's gingers I hate.**

**Tormund: Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire just like you.**

**The Hound: Don't point your fuckin finger at me!**

**Tormund: Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy for me, I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell if I ever make it back. Yellow hair, blue eyes, tallest women you'll ever see. Almost as tall as you.**

**The Hound: Brianne of Tarth?**

**Tormund: You know her?**

**The Hound: Your with Brianne of fuckin Tarth?**

**Tormund: I'm not with her yet, but I seen the way she looks at me.**

**The Hound: Like she wants to cut out your heart and eat your liver.**

**Tormund: You do know her **

**The Hound: We met**

**Tormund: I want to make babies with her. Great big mountains that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Kyra but then stopped when he heard something. He and Kyra slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Kyra: Where's the rest of them?**

**Tormund: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Kyra: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind him. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Kyra bumped into Tormund but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Kyra saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Kyra: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Kyra screamed as two White Walkers pushed her into the water**

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Jorah fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Kyra crawled onto the ice and breathed. She got up and started walking. The White Walkers saw her. But before the White Walkers could charge at her a man on a horse rode through them swinging a chain of fire killing some of them. The man rode over to Kyra, got off, and walked over to her removing his hood.**

**Kyra: Benjen? How?(Gasped as Benjen helped her walk over to the horse)**

**Benjen helped her on the horse**

**Benjen: Get to East Watch**

**Kyra: Come with me**

**Benjen: Go(Made the horse take off)**

**After everyone arrived back at East Watch Danerys and Jorah went up to one of the towers.**

**Jorah: It's time to go your grace**

**Danerys: Just a few more minutes**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Gendry: Kyra! It's my sister!**

**Kyra was unconscious, frozen, but alive. Two days later Kyra slowly opened her eyes and saw Gendry sitting on her bed holding Kyra's hand. **

**Kyra: Brother(Breathed)**

**Kyra tried to sit up**

**Gendry: No sis your okay, lay down.(Gently pushed her back down)**

**Kyra: Tormund and everyone, are they safe?(Asked weakly)**

**Gendry: Everyone you went with is safe and alive**

**Gendry: Get some sleep(Rubbed Kyra's left cheek)**

**He kissed Kyra's forehead then left.**

**Tormund: How is she?**

**Gendry: Cold, weak, but okay and resting**

**A week later Kyra was all better and arrived in King's Landing and made her way to the dragon pit with everyone including Gendry, Theon, and Missandi.**

**Missandi: Why did they built it?**

**Jorah: The dragons didn't know what was there's and what wasn't. Lamb, livestock, children.**

**Tyrion: I imagine it was a sad joke in the end. An entire arena filled with creatures no smaller then dogs. **

**Bronn walked over with Kings Landings soldiers **

**Bronn: Welcome my lords and lady, your friends arrived before you did.(Pointed to the Hound and Brianne)**

**Bronn: I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting**

**The soldiers parted and the Dothraki men walked forward. Everyone else walked forward. Tyrion walked up to Podrick with Kyra.**

**Tyrion: What a pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation **

**Podrick: It's good to see you again my lord**

**Tyrion: Supporting the enemy no doubt**

**Podrick: Can't blame you**

**Tyrion: Cersi certainly will**

**Podrick: I'm glad your alive**

**Tyrion: I don't believe you met my niece**

**Podrick: Actually we met in Winterfell. Brianne is her most trusted soldier. It's good to see you again Lady Kyra(Smiled)**

**Kyra: It's always good to see you too Pod**

**Bronn: Come on you can suck his magic cock later**

**They followed everyone else. Tyrion walked up to Bronn with Kyra.**

**Tyrion: Hero's of Blackwater Bay, strange reunion. **

**Podrick: It is my lord**

**Tyrion: I don't think I'm anyone's lord any more Pod. Save the titles for Sir Bronn of the Blackwater.**

**Bronn: I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours once she's on the Iron Throne. **

**Tyrion: You been thinking about our new queen? Did you ever think about switching sides? Remember my offer, whatever there paying I'll double it.**

**Bronn: Don't you worry about me I'll be just fine. Looking after myself.**

**Tyrion: Arranging this meeting you put yourself at risk**

**Bronn: I put yourself at risk important difference. It's your head and adopted daughter's head she wants and is offering a bag of gold for not mine. Now thanks to me she's got two traitors heads coming right at her door.**

**There was a pause**

**Tyrion: It's good to see you again **

**Bronn: Yeah you too**

**Everyone walked into the pit not long Cersi, Jamie, and their soldiers arrived. Cersi stared at Kyra and Tyrion angrily as both sides took their seats. **

**Cersi: Where is she?**

**Tyrion: She'll be here soon**

**Cersi: She didn't travel with you?**

**Tyrion: No**

**Everyone stood as Danerys arrived on her dragon then sat back down when Danerys got off, walked over, and took a seat.**

**Cersi: We been waiting for sometime**

**Danerys: My apologies **

**Tyrion stood up**

**Tyrion: We are a group of people who don't like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted is the same thing there would be no need for this gathering.**

**Cersi: So we should just settle our differences here and live together and live in harmony forever?**

**Tyrion: You know that will never happen**

**Cersi: Then why are we here?**

**Kyra stood up**

**Kyra: This isn't about living in harmony, It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, a army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battle field. Lord Tyrion tells us you have more than a million people in this city. There are about to become more than a million people added to the army of the dead.**

**Cersi: I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement **

**Kyra: This is serious, I never would have come back to Kings Landing if it weren't.**

**Cersi: I don't think your serious at all adoptive daughter I think it's another bad joke like you. If my brother Jamie is correct you're asking me for a truce.**

**Danerys: Yes, that's all**

**Cersi: That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Until you march on my capital with twice the men.**

**Danerys: Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.**

**Tyrion: There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you.**

**The Hound carried a box up, set it down, unchained it, opened it, and then kicked it over. A dead man ran at Cersi as the Hound grabbed the chain and pulled it away from her and onto the ground. The Hound chopped the man in half then chopped off his arm. Kyra grabbed the chopped off arm as Davos lite a torch on fire.**

**Kyra: We can destroy them by burning them**

**She lite the arm on fire then dropped the arm and took out dragonglass.**

**Kyra: And we can destroy them with dragonglass. If we don't win this fight that is the fate of every person in the world.**

**Kyra grabbed the dead man and stabbed him in the heart killing him. She dropped him onto the ground.**

**Kyra: There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here. **

**Danerys: I didn't believe it either until I saw them. I saw them all.**

**Jamie: How many?**

**Danerys: Hundred thousand at least**

**Euron Greyjoy stood up**

**Euron: Can they swim?**

**Kyra: No**

**Euron: Good, I'm taking the Iron fleet back to the Iron Islands.**

**Cersi: What are you talking about?**

**Euron: I been around the world I seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine. And this is the only thing I've seen that it terrifies me. **

**He walked over to Danerys**

**Euron: I'm going back to my island and you should too. When winters over we'll be the only ones left alive. **

**Euron left**

**Cersi: He's right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come for us they'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be for nothing. We will have a truce and help you until the Northern threat is gone.**

**The meeting ended and Danerys, Kyra, Tyrion, and everyone left on Danerys ship. When everyone got back to Winterfell Bran was waiting in a wheelchair. Arya, Robb, and Jon were standing next to him. Kyra hugged him then Arya. Edd, Tormund, and all of Castle Black were there too.**

**Kyra: Edd! Tormund! What are you guys doing here? What happened?!**

**Edd: The Night King and his army came to Castle Black after your soldiers showed up. The Night King was riding a dragon which burnt down the wall. Most of us and Brandon were lucky to make it to Winterfell alive. The Night King's dragon destroyed East Watch's wall also.**

**Meera: I'm Meera Reed, I been protecting Bran and I'm the one who brought him to Castle Black.**

**Bran: Her and her brother Jojen, but he died**

**Jon: Your father was Howland Reed. I heard stories about him. Our father was friends with him.**

**Meera: I heard that too, It's nice to finally meet you all.**

**Edd: The Night King and White Walker's can't be far behind. We better get ready for a fight.**

**The minute the White Walkers attacked everyone fought including Arya. Sam Tarly kept Bran company instead. Bran entered the dragon's mind as it hovered over the yard. Soldiers threw fire lite spears into the dragon killing it and making the Night King fall and land in the yard right behind Kyra. Before she could do anything as she turned around to face him he cut her in the chest making her cry out in pain and land on her ass. Jon fought the Night King as Edd pulled her away from there.**

**Edd: Your okay, It's not deep**

**Her and Edd ended up fighting side by side. Arya lite her Needle on fire. Jon and the Night King were so busy fighting each other that they didn't notice Arya walk up behind the Night King. She lite the Night King on fire killing him and the whole army for good. **

**Edd: Fierce just like her brothers and sister-in-law(Smiled at Arya as he walked over with Kyra)**

**Kyra: I agree(Smiled)**

**Jon: Ky your chest!(Said worriedly) **

**Kyra: I'll be fine, I'll go put gaze on it.**

**After she put gaze on her wound Kyra went to Bran's room and sat on his bed.**

**Kyra: Good job, that dragon's dead and so is the Night King and his army.**

**Bran: Thank you, I'm glad. I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you since you left Winterfell. And I'm sorry my mother never liked you.**

**Kyra: What do you mean? How do you know what happened? **

**Bran: I have visions, I saw everything while you were Ramsey's captive. But you looked so beautiful during the wedding. **

**Kyra: Okay Bran I'm happy to see you again. But that's really creepy so I'm going to go see my husband.**

**She walked out. That night after he and Kyra had sex Robb looked at letter's of suggestions of how to fix Castle Black and East Watch and their walls as Kyra slept. The letter's were for Jon but Jon let Robb look at them when Jon was done. Kyra opened her eyes and rolled to her side so she could look at Robb.**

**Kyra: What are you doing?**

**Robb: Looking at Jon's letter's about how to fix Castle Black and East Watch.**

**Robb: If you don't put clothes on I can't promise I won't attack you again.(Smirked)**

**Kyra: Attack attack(Giggled as she sat up)**

**Robb laughed in the morning they were startled by a knock on the door.**

**Robb: Just a minute(Called) **

**He and Kyra quickly got their clothes on.**

**Kyra: Come in(Called)**

**The door opened Benjen walked in.**

**Robb: Uncle Benjen(Said happily as they hugged)**

**Then Benjen hugged Kyra. Benjen moved back into the castle. Three months later Jon and everyone else finally forgave Theon like Kyra did so after saving Yara he moved back into the Winterfell castle. Gendry moved into the castle also. Five months later Kyra and Robb gave birth to twins a boy and girl. They named the boy Eddard after Robb's father. They named the girl Raina after her father's favorite weather. When Gendry and Meera met it was love at first sight. They married three months after Eddard and Raina's birth. Seven months later Gendry and Meera gave birth to a boy they named Howland after her father.**


End file.
